Welcome Home
by einfach so
Summary: Harry s time has come. What is waiting for him in the afterlife? HP/GW


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros and. I make no money from this and I own nothing.

AN: This could be a part of the Unique collection, but I felt as if it deserved to be an own story. Enjoy.

Thanks to **rainbowspring **and **scoroseal** for their support of my little drabbles.

**Welcome Home**

He had lived a long life, full of adventures, of interesting people, of love, of hate. He had fulfilled his biggest wishes: To see the world he had fought for, to see different places, outside of the cupboard that had been his life for so long. Now at the end of his life he wondered: Who would wait for him at Kings Cross this time? Would it be Ginny who had passed away three years ago, three long years that he had spent trying not to miss her in everything he saw and did. Maybe he would see his parents and Sirius, those he had always missed deep in his heart, even after all this years. He closed his eyes and let his thought drift to his friends and family who would be left behind: Ron, Hermione, his children. Not long ago the thought of leaving them had been too much, but now he felt only the slight remorse that he wouldn´t have a chance to say goodbye. Maybe it was true that Death was something simple, small like sleeping. He tried to remember dying all those years ago in the forest but he couldn´t remember the crossing over to the other world. Yes, indeed he was getting old.

Something warm was under his back and between his fingers. It was sand, he realized a moment later and he wondered how sand had come to be at Kings Cross. Then he heard the noise. It was like the breathing of a giant and then he realized where he was. Ginny had wanted to go somewhere far away for their honeymoon, but it was still the time in which Molly couldn´t bear to let her children (and Harry was one of them, if you asked her) out of her sight for a long time. So they just spend a week near Braunton, Devon. A week full of late night strolls at the beach. This was the beach. Without opening his eyes and looking he knew that he was there, just as he had known he was at Kings Cross all those years ago. For a while he just sat there with his eyes closed and enjoyed the silence. Suddenly he realized that he wasn´t wearing anything and he finally opened his eyes. A bathing suit lay not far away and he put it on. It was just the same as at Kings Cross he thought and smiled, because somehow all his thoughts came back to that day. Maybe he was now nearer to that place then the world of the living.

He looked around and saw the blue sky, the ocean and suddenly he noticed a little pink sun umbrella. It had been there the whole time he noticed absently, but he hadn´t been able to acknowledge it before.  
>His heart beat faster. He also remembered this umbrella. Ginny had bought a yellow one for the children and the accidental magic of his daughter had turned it pink. That had been the time in which Lily had turned everything pink: from her toys, to her bed to the umbrella or her daddy´s hair. They could turn Harry´s hair back, but the umbrella stayed pink. So they kept it this way and somewhere along the years they stopped trying.<br>It wasn´t only that umbrella, that made his heart beat faster. His heart had already recognized the young women, that was sitting under the umbrella.  
>She was looking in the other direction. He walked, his brain hoping, wondering, if this was finally it. Then she turned.<p>

She looked like she was in her best years, her hair still a vibrant red and her smile big.  
>"Ginny", he breathed and then they held each other in a tight embrace. They needed no words to say that they had missed the other and so they sat there watching the sun and the ocean. There would be time later to talk, to meet people he always had wanted to meet, but now Harry just wanted to enjoy the feeling of coming home.<p>

…

What do you think? I´m always interested in what my readers think :D


End file.
